


by the dawn's early light

by actonbell



Series: we can be heroes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sub Chris, Switching, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5460110">"the stone in the river."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	by the dawn's early light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



When the alarm on Seb's phone goes off, it's so early that it's still full dark outside. Chris groans and rolls over, trying to hide under his pillow. He's fighting not to wake up, trying not to figure out why the alarm sounds different or why the _hell_ it went off too soon, when his foot brushes someone else's leg. _Sebastian's_ leg, holy shit.

He rolls over again, staring up at the invisible ceiling, the night before coming back so fast the rush of memories almost makes him dizzy. His knees ache a little bit, not too badly, and he shivers as he remembers Seb telling him to _keep your hands behind your head, like someone's holding you down. Like I would....Can you do that?_ And words of praise, adoration almost, _you're so good, so beautiful, I want you so much, I want you to want me to...._ He remembers Sebastian's hands in his hair, Seb's hand on his dick, Seb's dick in his mouth. _Holy shit._ It's like his life changed in that moment when Sebastian put his hand on Chris's hip, dragging off his sweatpants so slowly it felt good and excruciating at the same time, and he was just along for the fucking ride.

Chris can feel the heat of Sebastian's body next to his in the bed now, and can't help turning his head to look as he remembers, even though he still can't see shit. Sebastian must also be awake, and listening, because Chris hears his breathing pick up a little bit. His own does, too, like their bodies are aware of each other independently, without the confusion and doubt Chris feels starting up in his head.

"Hey," Sebastian whispers, across the dark. Chris feels the hot rush of blood to his cock, the skin tightening as it starts to swell, pressure building up in anticipation. It's like Sebastian's warmth is magnetic; he slides over across the slick hotel sheets, reaches out slowly, and feels warm, soft skin. His hand is right at Sebastian's waist, and he spreads his fingers out over Sebastian's stomach, touch light, exploring. Sebastian sighs, the soft sound loud in the quiet dark. Chris moves his hand down, just a little, feels the texture of skin change under his fingers, a light scattering of coarse hair. Sebastian sighs again, the sound trailing off into a low, throaty hum of pleasure, almost like a purr. And Chris has that instant, raging hardon again. It's not like he exactly has to work to get turned on in bed, but this feeling is something else. He wants to climb on top of Sebastian, straddle him, grab his hands, kiss him til they both can't breathe.

"Why's it so fucking early?" he whispers instead. He hears Sebastian's low, sweet chuckle, like Seb just read his mind, and then Seb turns and slings one leg over Chris, so Chris's fingers are on his hip and his thigh is on Chris's rock-hard dick just like last night and, just like then, it's all over, _again._ Chris is so fucking gone for this guy, it's not even funny. He'd say, or do, anything right now. Seb presses down a little with his leg and Chris feels all the air leave his lungs, it seems like, in one long, _loud_ groan. Sebastian reaches out and touches Chris's chest, his thumb moving over a nipple, then slides his hand up to Chris's neck and along his jaw to cup one cheek. Chris turns his head, kisses Sebastian's palm, opens his mouth, tastes his skin.

Sebastian says, right in Chris's ear, voice low but not a whisper, "Usually right now I'm already going for my run."

Before Chris can even try to think of a single smart crack in response to that, Sebastian flicks Chris's earlobe gently with his tongue, sets his teeth in it lightly, and then runs the tip of his tongue along the rim of Chris's ear, presses an open-mouthed kiss to the place right under the hinge of Chris's jaw. Chris honestly loses time for a little bit after that, both of them touching, kissing, licking each other, Seb's mouth on his throat, his hand on Seb's ass, fingers digging in, sweat and precome slicking their bodies. Chris manages to tug Sebastian on top of him, Sebastian's dick thrusting into the crease between his hip and thigh, his own dick sliding against Sebastian's abdomen. Both of them are clutching each other's faces like in an old-fashioned movie, kissing so hard they have to break off every now and then to gasp for breath.

Chris finally gets a little bit of his brain back and says, "Seb -- Seb -- " except it's more like a moan.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm right here," Sebastian says, kissing and biting and licking his way down Chris's neck.

Chris pitches his voice to just the right concerned, innocent tone and asks, "Are you _sure_ you don't want to miss your run?"

Sebastian freezes and for a moment Chris feels a thrill of fear, _shit, what if he's so pissed off he leaves,_ and then Seb lets out that great loud laugh and his hands clamp down on Chris's wrists, pinning them hard to the mattress above his head. Chris's hips buck up at that all on their own, his body knowing what he wants better than he does, apparently. Sebastian tightens his grip and Chris feels the jolt of feeling go through him again, outside of his control, like he's been shocked but with pure pleasure.

 _"You,_ shut the _fuck_ up," Sebastian orders, still laughing. "Jesus fucking _Christ."_

"Make me," Chris says in his snottiest younger-brother tone.

"Oh, I can," Seb says, grinding his hips down again, and Chris feels his legs open, Sebastian sliding in between them. "I will."

"Big talk," Chris manages, not wanting to give up the game, but Sebastian shifts position slightly, then reaches down and lines their cocks up against each other and starts steadily rocking back and forth. Chris thinks he actually whimpers, he hopes not that loudly. He feels Sebastian's heartbeat pressed close against his own chest, his breath hot on his neck. He _rolls_ his hips in a way Chris can't quite figure out, and Chris just groans. His knees come up and he presses them against Sebastian's sides, feeling Seb's skin moving against his.

Sebastian runs his tongue along Chris's neck up to his ear again, whispers, "Hey, suddenly you're so quiet. You feel okay? What happened to all that sass?"

"Fuck you," Chris breathes, voice amazingly hoarse in his own ears.

"Later. If you're _good,"_ Sebastian says, punctuating his words with another fluid movement of his hips. Chris suddenly feels both almost terrified and wildly excited -- it's a meaningless insult everyone tosses around, but he's in _bed_ with Sebastian, it could really _happen,_ here, now, Sebastian could flip him over, put him on his hands and knees -- "Not now, though," Sebastian murmurs, and Chris's body relaxes -- Sebastian must have picked up on his muscles tensing. He feels their cocks sliding together, hot and wet, knows some of it's Sebastian's precome on his skin, and he says, "I would. I would if you wanted to. I'd want you to."

Sebastian stops the beautiful kind-of slithery motion which is making Chris's mouth say shit like that, and lets go of Chris's hands, propping himself up on his right elbow. He traces the contours of Chris's face with his left hand, fingers moving down his cheek, over his jaw, touching his lips. Chris can see a bit better now -- the sun's coming up, and he never drew the curtains or drapes in here last night. Not much yet: the outline of Sebastian's profile, a glint on his eye. Sebastian says, quiet, "But you haven't before?"

"Not with a guy, no." Chris takes in a breath and says in a rush, "Okay, you tell this and you fucking die, I mean it, but I tried a couple of times with -- a friend back home in Boston, she had this -- dildo thing" -- Sebastian comically raises his eyebrows and gapes his mouth, and Chris rolls his eyes -- "yeah, yeah -- but it didn't work, we didn't do it right or something, it just kind of hurt. Felt weird. But I want to. With you."

Sebastian's face is hard to read in the dim light, but he looks concerned. He puts his hand on Chris's cheek, thumb rubbing very lightly at the corner of Chris's mouth, maybe not even aware he's doing it. "Okay," he says a little slowly, "but, you know, some guys really don't like it, and I want you to feel like....that's okay, if you don't. There's a _lot_ of other stuff we can do, you know." He grins suddenly, looking bold, almost predatory.

"Do _you_ like it?" Chris blurts out, and Sebastian goes still again. Fuck, he's ruining this, he just can't ever keep his mouth _shut._

But Sebastian just moves his hand up, brushes it through Chris's hair, running it softly through his fingers. "Yeah," he says, hesitant. "Fucking someone else? -- I mean, another guy? Yeah. I do." He leans over and mouths at Chris's jaw, maybe to distract him.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Chris asks, and he's not actually sure he got the words out. He's never talked like this with anyone in bed before. Usually he knows what he wants and how to get it; he's aggressive, maybe bossy, sometimes even a little rough, switching from one position to another, changing it up. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe he fell asleep on the bed and never got any of Hayley's messages. Maybe he'll wake up and be alone again. He finds himself gripping Sebastian's shoulders a little tighter.

Chris thinks Sebastian might be holding his breath; he looks like he can't really talk. Chris thinks he likes that. They're almost eye to eye, Sebastian's lips still on his skin. Seb blows out a long breath and draws back some, slipping his hand around to the back of Chris's neck. Both of them are lying still now, but breathing fast, hearts going.

"Yeah. Yeah....I do," he says again, his voice low and unsteady.

"Then I want to do it. With you." Chris looks Seb in the eye, the light in the room growing stronger by the moment, and says: "I want you to fuck me. Nobody else has. I want you to."

Sebastian inhales sharply, and squeezes the back of Chris's neck hard, then cradles the back of his head in his hand, his fingers moving in Chris's hair, digging through to the scalp, making Chris want to shut his eyes and give in to the sensation. He starts to say something, shakes his head, looks off to the side, takes another deep breath, tries to smile. "You're really something," he murmurs. "You...." He quickly checks out the clock built into the bedtable; Chris can't see it. "Not now, though....we've got like only half an hour." He presses a quick, regretful kiss to Chris's forehead.

Chris, really distracted by Sebastian's mouth and the way Seb's holding his head, protests, "Half an hour isn't -- wait, _only_ half an hour? What the hell are you planning? Flowers and candles around my ass?"

"Whips and chains," Sebastian teases, his hand slipping from behind Chris's neck, moving down his chest and over his side, not quite tickling. "Violet wands -- "

 _"What?_ Oh, NO no no, something _electric?_ I really don't think so -- "

"It's not like it goes _in_ your ass -- " Sebastian _is_ tickling him now, the bastard, lightly and unbearably, and has him pinned, chest to chest. Chris squirms.

"That's not what I've heard -- and it's still a _no --"_ Seb digs his fingers into Chris's side and Chris gasps, tries bucking him off, but Sebastian grinds his pelvis into Chris again and Chris's body arches up, his head drops back. He moans, overwhelmed. He doesn't think he's felt this out of control in bed since he was a teenager. Sebastian bites at Chris's throat, then rolls over on his side, dragging Chris with him, and starts working both their cocks in one hand, pressed tight together. His palm's a little dry but Chris doesn't care, the friction overload is right on the edge of too much, not quite hurting, and it feels so amazing he knows he can't hold out for long. "You don't," he gasps out, one last try, "play -- fair -- "

"Never do." Seb looks down at his own hand jacking both of them off, together, his lips parted, and as Chris feels that need building up inside him he puts his mouth against Sebastian's ear, lets everything new he's feeling spill out: _whatever you want, I want it, I want you to do it, anything you want, anything...._ Sebastian shudders. Chris runs his hand along Sebastian's shoulder, down his arm to the livid bruise they had to be careful of last night, and brushes his thumb against it. Sebastian jerks in surprise and stares at him, his irises a thin ring of bright colour around the black pupils, and then kisses Chris hard, teeth jarring his lower lip. Chris thumbs the bruise again, gradually increasing the pressure, and Sebastian groans and pulls both of them off fast and hard, almost too roughly, the sound of slick skin on skin loud and nearly obscene in the pre-dawn quiet.

Chris lets go, gulping for air, both of them panting, then digs his fingers hard right into the bruise. Sebastian cries out, loud as Chris was earlier, and sinks his teeth into Chris's shoulder, keeping him still while they both come in what Chris thinks later is the same instant. Sebastian stops moving his hand immediately, not squeezing, just letting both of them come all over each other, and Chris feels the wetness drip down between their bodies onto the bed. Sebastian pulls Chris close to him, into his arms, his dry hand moving lightly up and down Chris's back. Chris shuts his eyes and just holds on, remembering his own voice almost chanting _anything, I'll do anything you want, I want anything you want --_ like he was hearing someone else.

Seb shifts his weight, slings one of those long legs over Chris's, buries his face in Chris's neck. Chris knows they can't really fall asleep like this, balanced on their sides with their legs tangled, but apparently they do because he bolts awake what feels like a few seconds later to bright sunlight and Sebastian's voice saying urgently, "Chris, _Chris,_ we're gonna be late."

He and Sebastian are actually slightly stuck together, it's been that long, but Seb grabs the towel off the floor and briskly starts rubbing them down. "That better? Wait a second."

He goes off to the bathroom, runs water, comes back and Chris is utterly distracted by the sight of Sebastian kneeling naked on the bed in the clear morning light: powerful thighs, slim hips and waist, tight ass.

"You're staring," Sebastian says, wiping off Chris's leg and stomach with the warm, wet towel, smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

Chris can't help it, he reaches out to feel along Sebastian's thigh, tracing the muscles, and then up to his hip, only with his fingertips, not wanting to start anything. Sebastian stares down at him, hair veiling his expression; then he reaches out to catch Chris's hand, holding his fingers very lightly. He kisses just the tips, then trails his lips up to the knuckles, kisses the back of Chris's hand, turns his hand over and tongues Chris's palm, digging his teeth in, a little at first, then more, dragging his teeth down to Chris's wrist, kissing it open-mouthed while biting down so it feels sharp and sweet. His hair's fallen all the way in front of his face, and Chris reaches up with his other hand to push it back, and then both his hands are on Sebastian's face again and he's pulling Seb down, to the bed, to his mouth. Seb's kiss is hard, demanding, and he bites at Chris's lip, sharply enough Chris's hips jerk up again and he'd maybe yelp except his breath is stuck in his throat. 

"We gotta go," Sebastian says urgently and kisses Chris again, soft and hot this time, hands cradling his face, thigh sliding between his legs. "We're gonna be...."

"Late," Chris agrees, and kisses him back.

Chris runs his hand down Sebastian's back, over his ass, grips the part where the back of his thigh starts, raises one knee again so he can feel Sebastian moving against him. Sebastian just kisses him for a few minutes, longer than a few, gets one hand under Chris's leg so his heel is nearly resting on Seb's back. Chris pushes back up with his hips against Seb, his hands sliding from Seb's face to tangle in his hair. Seb presses his forehead to Chris's, one arm bracing himself, his other hand working under Chris's thigh up to his ass, when he stops short and says in a completely different tone: "My _fucking_ keycard is still in Hayley's room."

"....Yeah," Chris agrees, releasing Seb, letting his arms and legs fall free onto the mattress. He finally looks at the clock himself and realizes it really is a new day and they both have full schedules and should have gotten going at least an hour ago. He glances over at Sebastian, skin lit up gold in the light from the window, as he's bent over sorting through the tangle of their clothes on the floor, and says, "So, hey, when do you -- I mean, if you want...."

Sebastian looks at him as he's yanking on his briefs and jeans and smiles. "Later today? I'm in the gym til....four, I think....are you going there?" Chris studies his eyes; people often describe them as grey, but that's really just the part around the pupil, and then they're light, icy blue, paler streaks radiating out, with a dark ring around the iris. They're very clear in the sunlight, almost like water.

 _"Chris,"_ Sebastian says, laughing, trying to snap him out of it. He picks his grey pullover from the night before up off the floor and looks at it with distaste.

"You can wear one of mine," Chris says, and adds quickly, "just til you get to your own room. If you want." He rolls off the bed and goes to the closet, his back to Seb, and starts flipping through shirts. He pulls a faded red T-shirt over his own head, then tosses a light blue one to Sebastian. "I'm supposed to be there til five," he says glumly, stepping into a pair of boxers and looking for jeans -- he could probably make his run even now, if he hurried, but he just doesn't fucking _feel_ like it. He can maybe catch a quick shower in his trailer before makeup, or at least have a spitbath. 

"I'll get some coffee or something and come back, pick you up," Sebastian says easily, like it _is_ that easy. And they're co-stars; it certainly won't seem weird if they go off together to have dinner or a drink or to go over the script, like they have a dozen times before. It won't look different to anybody else, who doesn't know. 

"Okay," Chris says, way too fast, because _we could leave in separate cars and meet back here in my room_ sounds ridiculous, even if he's used to doing that sometimes in L.A. or New York. He wants to draw Seb close and kiss him, bend over the foot of the bed and let Seb have him, do anything other than let him just walk out of the room. He doesn't understand how bereft he feels; it's ridiculous. When he's dating someone he's usually the first to leave, either out early for work in the morning or going back to his own place to sleep at night. 

Seb just looks at him, not quite smiling but his eyes crinkling up at the corners, and says "Walk me down to Hayley's room?" which isn't even all the way at the other end of the corridor, but Chris feels stupidly relieved. _Not yet._ He says "Yeah, sure," and doesn't bother with shoes or a jacket, not if he's going to come right back to get his stuff. He grabs his keycard and phone and waits for Seb to open the door, since he's closer.

Sebastian looks down and says, slowly, "You have really fucking sexy feet."

Chris feels himself flush, all the way up to his hair. "Sexy _feet?_ No one's....ever said that before, wow. Hunh." He lifts up one foot, then the other, half-humorously trying to see what might make someone else say that. Ever.

"Yeah. You'll see, I'll show you. Tonight maybe," Seb says, and yanks the door open, leaving Chris staring after him. He catches the door automatically before it shuts and just keeps staring for a minute. Nearly everything Seb says is, if not calculated, considered; he sounds like he's been _thinking_ about it. About Chris's feet. And the rest of him. Chris snaps out of it and pads down the hallway carpet after Sebastian, who hasn't slowed down or looked back. He knocks lightly on Hayley's door, the same way he did last night at Chris's: four or five fast raps, like a woodpecker.

Instead of Hayley or Scarlett flinging open the door and welcoming them in with noise and laughter, it creaks open after a long pause and Chris sees Hayley in a hotel robe, her hair wet -- she must have just gotten out of the shower. "What is it?" she whispers, but it's Hayley, so it's a loud theatrical whisper that carries better than some peoples' regular speaking voices. Hayley being quiet would be like the sun going dark.

"I lost my keycard," Sebastian murmurs apologetically, "I think it was last night, right after...." He trails off, looking away.

"I lost my phone, too," Chris says, "but Seb gave it back."

Even if it's still too early, Hayley's as sharp as ever. She takes in their unshaven faces and messy hair, Chris's bare feet, his t-shirt bagging slightly on Sebastian's frame, and her eyes light up. Chris puts his finger to his lips. "No screaming, please," he hisses. "I mean it."

"I wouldn't _scream,"_ Hayley says indignantly in the same balcony-reaching whisper, and finally opens the door and lets them edge in, shutting it fast. Chris sees the reason for her caution: Scarlett and Mackie are spooned up tightly on the bed, Scarlett wearing a men's dress shirt that's probably his and comes far down her thighs. Mackie is wearing nothing but the Winter Soldier boxers. The covers are drawn back beside Scarlett and a pillow moulded in a way that suggests that's where Hayley was before her shower. "Aren't they _adorable?"_ she whisper-shrieks, and Scarlett makes a soft protesting sound. Hayley frowns, looking around, somehow still gorgeous even with no makeup and her hair slicked straight back. "I swear, this place is like the Bermuda Triangle....Oh!" Her face clears. "I bet it's....you two were sitting up here, right?"

She goes over and gingerly probes the space between the top mattress and padded headboard, right next to Mackie. Scarlett stirs again, and Hayley absent-mindedly leans down and kisses her forehead. "Shhh, dear, it's fine, go back to sleep.... _Aha!"_ she breathes, and holds a card out to Seb with a little flourish. 

"Thanks," Seb whisper-shouts back, smiling. 

Hayley moves quickly away from the bed, shooing them towards the door. She looks them over quickly again, and teases, "You two seem very....refreshed."

"That's just how I feel," Chris says, smiling, "refreshed."

He feels weirdly shattered all over again when Seb turns to leave, though. He really doesn't fucking get this -- he's had crushes, dated around, even been in love, sure, but this feels like he's ten and his best friend is moving across the country or some goddamn thing. Hayley looks at both of their faces and quickly says, "Oh, my hair -- " and nips into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly but firmly, and Chris hears a blowdryer go on immediately. He grins, looking down and shaking his head.

When he looks back up, the expression on Seb's face nearly makes his heart stop. It's probably the most serious he's ever seen Sebastian, and he can't look away. Seb moves closer, cups Chris's face in his hands again in that gesture Chris almost expects now, and kisses him like he's going off to war or just got back. Chris finds the hem of his shirt, reaches up under it for Sebastian's skin, running his fingers along Seb's sides as if he could memorize the dip of his waist and curves of his ribs. Seb gets him up against the door, one thigh shoved between Chris's legs again, and even through the denim Chris can feel Sebastian's erection, feeling just as hard as his own did when he woke up this morning. They kiss and grope each other fiercely, in complete silence except for a few loud gasps, and then Sebastian draws back and pushes lightly at Chris's lips with his own, not even a kiss. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against Chris's ear, presses his open mouth to Chris's cheek, his jawline -- "I'm late. I have to...."

"I know," Chris mutters back, "I'm late too. You should go, you have to go...." Sebastian lets go of him and goes out the door fast, not letting it slam, and not looking back. Chris is beginning to get the idea he never does. What the _fuck_ has he gotten himself into.

He doesn't know how long he just stands there, staring at the door Sebastian disappeared behind, before he hears Hayley's voice, low and sweet: "Are you all right?" He looks over his shoulder and she's peeking around the bathroom door; he didn't even hear her open it or turn off the blowdryer. Her hair is wavy, not even damp: she really wasn't listening.

"Oh, yeah," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, then remembering how Seb held him there and letting his hand drop. "Yeah, better than all right, I mean....I, we...."

Thankfully Hayley can hear what he's really saying underneath the stammering. "Come in here," she urges, and reaches out for his wrist, tugging him in. Chris almost resists, not wanting to see the room this all started in again -- if it did start here, and not earlier, somewhere, somehow -- but it's just a fairly nice hotel bathroom. He leans his back against the door, as if he could keep the real world and what it would think of all this locked out. Hayley looks up at him, concerned as a mother, and reads it all in his face: 

"Oh, dear, you're really gone on him, aren't you?" she says softly.

Chris can't deny it, not to her, no matter how much he wants to. "Yeah," he manages. "Real gone, Hails."

"It's all right," she says, "I mean, I know he cares for _you,_ quite a bit....when we all came back last night, after you'd left, he was so unhappy and -- "

"Did he say -- did he tell you -- "

"No, no, he didn't tell us any details, not at all. He said he'd upset you, and hadn't meant to and felt just terrible about it, and he had your phone and wanted me to give it back to you in the morning....I told him no, he should do it himself. And, I gather," she says, her voice turning arch as she smiles, "so he did."

"Jesus," Chris says fervently, thinking of what might have happened, or _not_ happened, if Sebastian hadn't come by, if Chris had fallen asleep alone...."I owe you a kidney. Two kidneys, maybe."

"It's all right, darling," Hayley says again, sympathetic. "It happens to us all."

"What, fucking your costar on a hundred-million-dollar movie?" he mutters.

"No," Hayley says, and he knows her voice is as gentle as she can make it. "Falling....for someone." He knows which two words she said instead of the ones they're both thinking of, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a sequel of its own, ["just for one day,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5704159) and is part of the series ["we can be heroes."](http://archiveofourown.org/series/386791)


End file.
